1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing a mobile device using device-to-device (D2D) communication, and more particularly, to a system and method for managing a mobile device using D2D communication in which a mobile device management (MDM) manager is given authority to manage a D2D communication-based MDM client by an MDM server and can directly manage a user mobile device at a short distance based on D2D communication.
2. Discussion of Related Art
To ensure portability and mobility, older portable terminals had only a phone call function, but, to meet various demands of users, recently released portable terminals have a short-range communication module, a universal serial bus (USB) port, a large-capacity memory, a high-performance camera module, etc. and are changing into total multimedia devices capable of performing various functions, such as Internet-related functions, a data storage function, and an image capturing function.
In this way, portable terminals have been recently replacing various multimedia devices.
However, the above-described improvement in the functionality of portable terminals may cause an unwanted effect in that the portable terminals may be used as means of threatening security. For example, a portable terminal having a high-performance camera module may be used as a device for leaking a trade secret.
To solve this problem, an MDM system has been recently proposed. The MDM system denotes a system capable of managing a portable terminal using a wireless transmission technology (over the air (OTA)) anytime and anywhere as long as the power of the portable terminal is on.
Such an MDM system was originally intended to optimize functions of portable terminals, such as cellular phones, with a short service down time and the smallest cost by managing application distribution to the portable terminals, change of data and configurations, and device managers in an integrated manner at a remote site. However, due to recent measures against security threats, the MDM system is becoming the core element for the security of portable terminals.
In the existing MDM system for controlling and managing mobile devices, a mobile device manager that intends to control a user mobile device transmits control and management messages to an MDM server, and the MDM server transfers the message to the user mobile device via server push communication, thereby performing control and management functions, such as locking of the user mobile device and inquiring about global positioning system (GPS) position information.
As mentioned above, the control and the management of a user mobile device based on existing MDM is available only when the mobile device user is kept connected to the Internet via a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) system, a third generation (3G) system, a fourth generation (4G) system, or so on. When the Internet connection of the user mobile device is cut off, a control message is not transferred, and also it is not possible to know whether or not the user mobile device is continuously under control.
In addition, a user mobile device is configured to respond to an MDM message at all times, and thus is exposed to an attack of a hacker posing as an MDM server at a remote site.
Further, since a personal mobile device is used for business and other purposes, much information on a user is stored in the mobile device. Users dislike the possibility that, when an MDM program is installed in their personal mobile devices, they may be surveilled at all times or their privacy may be invaded through extraction of personal information. Consequently, there is a need for a technical solution that may enable the control and the management of a user device in a company, a school, etc., but prevents the control and the management in places other than the company, the school, etc.